1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an apparatus for managing a network zone having a plurality of wireless access points (APs), a method of connecting a mobile terminal to a wireless AP by the apparatus, and the mobile terminal, and more particularly, to a network zone management apparatus that can generate a plurality of AP groups capable of covering an entire network zone and connect a mobile terminal to one of the groups, a mobile terminal connection method for the apparatus, and a mobile terminal connected using the method.
2. Discussion of Related Art
With the recent increase in the number of mobile terminals such as smart phones, smart pads and tablet personal computers (PCs), it has become easy to use the Internet through a wireless fidelity (WiFi) device capable of connecting to a wireless local area network (WLAN).
Wireless APs are provided in various forms such as a personal type, a business type and a small-sized type. When service areas of APs overlap due to an increase in the number of APs, signal interference and operation and management costs increase, and it becomes difficult for users who use the Internet through the APs to efficiently use the network.
Particularly in a downtown area, a plurality of APs are installed to overlap in a limited space, and crosstalk between the APs deteriorates. For example, when connections of users are concentrated on a specific AP, the users do not know that they can be provided with smooth service through other surrounding APs. This results in inefficiency in the use of an entire network.
In addition, when there are several connectable APs around a mobile terminal, the mobile terminal may frequently perform unnecessary handover, which causes data loss and unnecessary delay time.